1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airflow-guiding device, and more particularly to an airflow-guiding device in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In the computer industry, different kinds of servers are developed to satisfy different kinds of demands. For example, network servers provide network service, storage servers are used to store a mass of data, operation servers possess quick operation function, and so on. Thus, a plurality of hard disks is installed in the storage servers, and a plurality of central processing units is secured on motherboards in the operation servers, which generate a large amount of heat in the servers. For dissipating heat in each server, a fan bracket with a plurality of fans mounted therein is installed in the server to cool the server.
In the server, different components have different heat dissipating needs. Some components need air ducts for guiding airflow. However, these air ducts are immovably mounted in the server, and cannot be adjusted to accommodate changes in layout of components in the server. For example, even if a heat generating component is removed from the server, a corresponding air duct will remain in place.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an adjustable airflow-guiding device, which has a simple structure.